The present invention relates to a method of producing a decorative plate which can express rich patterns and designs by forming corrugations on a surface of the decorative plate.
There is a traditional method of producing a decorative plate, in which a decorative cloth is cut into a predetermined shape in accordance with a paper pattern, sewed into a bag-shape with one side open and then a core of a thick paper is inserted into the bag-shaped decorative cloth. However, the traditional method requires complex steps and is troublesome.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-24839/1988 discloses a method which bonds colored paper to a formed resin sheet having slots, crushes the foamed resin sheet with a spatula, and shapes it into corrugations of a predetermined three-dimensional shape, so that a decorative plate having a three-dimensional shape can be easily produced.
The method disclosed in the Japanese publiction requires that the foamed resin sheet is crushed under a predetermined pressure by the use of the spatula and the like and, therefore, it is quite difficult to form an accurately dimensioned three-dimensional shape. Particularly, there is a problem that a certain level of skill is required to shape very small and complex portions.